


A Malfoy Moment

by Earthspark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthspark/pseuds/Earthspark
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Malfoy Moment

Off you go on your white horse again.  
I can see you shining in the sun  
Eyes blazing with fury, determination  
Etched into your body  
_What a sculpture_  
I think but do not say, enjoying this  
Marvelous power I hold over you  
When you should realize what I do  
In a chance phrase, with the right inflection  
To bring your gaze to me again  
_That’s right, over here_  
Pain and curses matter little  
I can give as good as I take  
Or better! But those eyes of yours  
Focused on me are worth any number of things  
And I can forget that we are not two people alone  
We are not under the sun, in armor  
Or nothing  
We are underground in my territory of stone  
Dungeon still fragrant from the class just ended  
But appallingly, irrevocably,  
You still shine for me.


End file.
